


Sketchpad

by Silits



Series: Big Little Cities [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Art, Disabled Character, Drawing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Too sweet, embarrassed shizuo, handicapped, slight angst, will rott your teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: ″What's wrong with him though?″





	Sketchpad

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten a lot of positive feedback about this oneshot so I decided to post this here.

Shizuo had been eating peacefully with Shinra on the rooftop of the school, when the spectacled teenager had brought up the question. It had caught him so off guard, his chewing stalled it's motion. 

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Shizuo looked up from his bento box to see Shinra looking at him, a straight face on display. A weird look on the soon-to-be-doctor's face as he was always playful and an annoying bastard. No contradicting glint was in the brunettes eyes so Shizuo shrugged and thought that maybe Shinra was actually being serious about whatever he was going to be asking him.

"I don't know. It depends."

Shinra let out an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms up. He started complaining about 'how mean Shizuo was and how he didn't trust him'. That just went in one ear and out the other apparently, because none of them really cared, it was just Shinra being an annoying ass. 

"So uh, how to I put this? Um, you see, I have this friend, and uh... you know." Shinra only seemed to trample over his own words.

Shizuo only seemed to raise an eyebrow and took another rice ball from his bento box. 

"In other words, you want me to meet this person."

"Yes- no! Um, actually it's more than that. You see, he has a problem and uh, he tends to get made fun of it. Since, you know, people don't really mess with you in school apart from your occasional fight, I was wondering if he could hang out with you." Shinra could only laugh at the end nervously. Now, this is Shinra. Shinra doesn't laugh nervously for anything. This is weird, and it's grating on his nerves for some reason. He felt like Shinra wasn't telling him everything, and that isn't exactly what Shizuo would call good.

"Okay..... What's wrong with him?" Shizuo popped in the last rice all into his mouth and closed his bento box and put it away, his juice box the only thing left. 

Shinra was opening his mouth to reply but the bell rung, the soft tune echoing on the empty rooftop, and a clash of relief flashed over his face. That only made Shizuo's stomach drop.

"Oh! I'll see you later Shizuo!" And at that, the doctor was out of sight, the door of the roof closing behind him with a soft click. Shizuo could only run a hand down his face, not knowing what he was getting himself into. This is Shinra, and Shinra tends to be bad news sometimes, so this whole vague situation is kind of making him feel uneasy. And yet, he still got up, and stretched, grabbing his things and walking back to his class, a hunch to his shoulders as he walked, wind ruffling his hair, and getting it into his mocha eyes, successfully poking him. 

"Are you fuckin-!"

It wasn't until gym that Shizuo found a note on his locker. He was late, and just seeing a bright blue sticky note on his locker only made him want to groan and just drop on the floor and not get back up. 

Meet me at the back of the school after the last bell! I'll be waiting (or you will get there before me, either or)

-Shinra

Shizuo only stared at the note.

Just as said, Shizuo had gone to the back after school after the bell to end gym sounded, hands in his pockets with his bag slung over his shoulder. A frown decorated his face as he waited around the soccer field, that was now repaired since his last fight there. That didn't make him feel any better than he should. He knew why Shinra had called him back here, and he hadn't agreed to it, but it was Shinra, and he had to see this coming either way. This just made Shizuo further question why he was still friends with the bespectacled brunette. He never really shuts up about human functions and just how cool they work, and this supposed love of his, which was worse than the whole human body thing. It was just plain creepy, and he felt bad for the girl who was 'in love' with the weird boy. Who was probably imaginary.

Anyways....

Shinra came walking smiling, waving at him, while his hand wrapped around the wrist of another boy. 

"Shizuo! You came, you came! Good." Shinra stopped in front of the tall blond, smile still wide. "I want you to meet Orihara Izaya. He is a third year like us, he just started school here, since he didn't really like homeschooling." Shizuo gave a look at this Orihara guy, from his face to his shoes and right back up. 

"Hi, uh, I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. It is a, um, it's nice to meet you." Shizuo held out a hand awkwardly. The red eyes just stared on, still looking at him, not even bothering to look down at his hand, nor to make a move to take it. Shizuo could only cough awkwardly and slowly lowered his hand and looked off to the side, a little bit of annoyance clawing at him. And still, he could feel those bright red eyes on him, not moving, not faltering. He could hear Shinra whispering something to the boy, and a surprised look embraced his features.

"Oh sorry! It's nice to meet you too?" The last part was a question, and Shizuo didn't know to take that good or bad. What was this guys problem with him? Still, a hand was extended to him like as if Shizuo himself hadn't offered him a hand before. Shizuo still took the hand and gave a hard shake and let go of the thin raven in front of him.

The teenager before him was thin and pale, jet black hair and bright red eyes. He seemed fit enough, but he seemed to have a stiff posture at the moment. Shizuo didn't know if he should take that personally too.

"This is the guy I was taking to you about before."

Shizuo kind of already figured that, but one thing bothered him though.

"I figured. What's wrong with him though? You said something was wrong with him." It got a bit tense, and Shizuo didn't exactly know why. He didn't say anything rude, he was being genuine. What was wrong with the guy? He seemed perfectly fine. He looked healthy, he didn't seem to be broken anywhere, didn't have a hearing aid, nor did he seem to twitch or have problems breathing. He didn't have a device to help him walk either, so either Shinra was playing with him before, or maybe he had imagined it, but the last is quite unlikely. So?

"Shizuo... You don't just say those things."Shinra seemed to be suddenly exasperated.

"No no, it's fine. That's normal." Finally the red eyes moved off his face and to Shinra's face. "Don't sweat it." 

The boy just turned back to face him and smiled. 

"I'm blind."

Once said, everything was quiet. Shizuo felt stupid and like an asshole. Now he could see as to why nothing looked wrong in the other boy. Maybe it was the way that the others bright eyes weren't clouded like most blind people. Probably also why he didn't take the hand Shizuo had offered him before. Still, Shizuo felt like an asshole asking that. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I di-."

"It's alright. It's normal." 

This guy was blind, yet he chose to go to a public school, knowing full well he would get made fun of his condition.

"Why? I mean, why come to a public school when you know you would get made fun of. It would be better to stay home." That only earned him a chuckle from the other male.

"There is no art program at my house. If it's for art, then I would gladly take the 'bullying' for it."

 

It had been a few months, but if Shizuo learned one thing about Izaya, it was that he could draw. Beautiful masterpieces created, without needing the ability to see. He doesn't know how Izaya did it, fuck, he couldn't even draw a stick figure and here is this guy, who is blind, making pictures of the wilderness, drawing faces, animals, sometimes manga. Shizuo would watch him draw over his shoulder when they would sit on the ceiling for lunch. He would see the graphite mark the page, lines and curves connecting to create a picture, a masterpiece, even if it was a five-second-flower. Izaya had drawn on his composition book, a cartoon dog wagging it's tail happily with a sharpie. No eraser could make any mistake disappear, and yet, he never needed one in the first place.

So this is how Shizuo was now in this situation, sitting still as his eyes watched Izaya take out his sketch pad from his bag and a pencil and eraser. He sat across from him, watching closely as Izaya flipped to a clean page, and setting the pencil with the eraser down. Shizuo was a little nervous, even if it was for a stupid reason. Izaya had said he wanted to draw him, and it had shocked him so, that he had started to choke on the milk he had been downing in gulps. Izaya's hand had hit his back softly to help him swallow and calm down, but it didn't help him in the way he wanted it to.

Izaya has never seen him, he doesn't know how he looks like. No matter, he still wanted to draw him. Shizuo had asked, "how?" when Izaya had replied with a "you'll see" in that silky voice of his. 

"Mind if I touch your face?" That had surprised him, and he had just nodded, forgetting that the other couldn't see him.

"I mean yes! Sure. I meant sure." 

So then, Shizuo was now sitting still, with soft, fragile hands on his face, mapping out every structure. Shizuo gulped when he felt a thumb slide under his jawline, and Izaya had chuckled. 

"As I thought. You would have a jawline that could cut." Shizuo felt heat brushing his face softly at that comment. Izaya dropped his hands and went back to drawing. He was being an ass, his legs propped up and his sketchbook on his lap, so his knees blocked his view entirely from whatever was being drawn on the page. In didn't take long for him to feel hands back on his face though. The fingertips now brushed his cheekbone and hairline, soon down to his eyebrow. 

"Relax your face will you?" 

"I am relaxed."

"So you have a bitch face all the time?" Asshole. Shizuo smacked Izaya's hand. 

"No. I was born with this face. This face is relaxed, and it isn't a bitch face. You have one though." That was a lie, Izaya probably had the smoothest face he had ever seen.

"I haven't looked into a mirror for a long time, so I really wouldn't know." Oh shit, that wasn't the smartest thing to say to Izaya. 

"I was kidding. Now get back to it. You will run out of time if you don't." Shizuo tried to fix his fuck up, which worked. 

"Yes mom."

The hand that Shizuo had smacked away was back on his face, running over his eyelids and nose structure. Once Izaya had gone back to draw what he had 'felt', his thumb went down to trace his top and bottom lip separately, and damn did it suddenly get hotter outside?

His hair was the last thing, fingers running through the bleached strands softly, yet slowly. Shizuo really wished that Izaya would hurry up, he wanted to move, he wanted to see. He knew better though. Don't rush the blind artist unless you want a 'KICK ME' sign stuck to your back for the rest of the day.

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, but neither of them moved. Actually wait, Izaya did move. He grabbed his things and put them away, and he stood up, smiling. "See you Shizu-chan!" He ran to the door - how the hell did he not run into the wall? - and shut it behind him. Shizuo was starting to panic as he was afraid Izaya would fall down the stairs, but as he started to scramble up, he noticed a piece of paper in his lap. A familiar sized paper.

On it was a sketch of Shizuo. Relaxed and smiling. It truly was no fair that Izaya could do that. His heart definitely wasn't hammering at the moment. Nope.

In small characters at the bottom of the page, he could make out "you're pretty cute~" with a winking face and fuck he thinks his face was on fire.

"IZAYA!"

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> I don't only write angst you know.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
